My Lovely Hyung
by JewELFishy-Anchofish
Summary: "Choi's Brother... 3 bersaudara dengan sejuta pesona yang dapat membuat siapapun akan mengemis cinta pada mereka... dan memiliki seorang Adik yang sangat mereka cintai..." / SiHaeKyu x Hyuk (Main Pair is HaeHyuk!) / Chap One UpDated! / Wanna RnR? *Park EunRa JewELFishy* [On HIATUS!]
1. Teaser

**MY LOVELY HYUNG**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : HaeHyuk And Others**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Family, Romance, School Life**

**Length : Chap 00 - Prolog / Teaser**

**Summary :**

**"Choi's Brother... 3 bersaudara dengan sejuta pesona yang dapat membuat siapapun akan mengemis cinta pada mereka... dan memiliki seorang Adik yang sangat mereka cintai..."**

**Disclaimer : They're Belong To God!**

**Warning : Yaoi/abal/typho/gaje/DLL**

**A/N :**

**Annyeonghaseyo... lama tak berjumpa ^^ selama aku pergi Yumi yang mengurus-nya dan mengenai FF ini... FF ini terinspirasi dari Komik "My Handsome Brother". jalan cerita kusamakan sedikit, tapi mungkin ditengah2 akan ku ubah ^^ dan Chingu-deul jangan menganggap kalau FF ini hasil Plagiat atau apapun ya *hiks* pundung***

.

.

.

.

"_Ya, kau tahu? katanya adik dari Choi Bersaudara itu masuk disekolah kita"_

_"jeongmal? whoaa tak sabar aku ingin melihatnya... apa dia manis?"_

_"mungkin saja... soalnya dia adalah adik bungsu dari Choi bersaudara yang menawan itu kan?"_

_._

_._

_"Jadi ini ya, SM High School? whooaa... megah sekali"_

_"ternyata Hyungdeul memang tak salah memilih sekolah"_

_"eh? Y-Ya! Ya! Lepaskan!"_

_BRUGH_

_._

_._

_"Eh, siapa Namja itu?"_

_"gak tau tuh... iihh..."_

_"A-Anu, apa kalian punya lap atau tissue?"_

_"Ya, tolong dia"_

_"gak mau ah... kotor banget!"_

_._

_._

_"Wah wah... kenapa kau kotor begini?"  
"Hyung?"_

_"apa kau baik-baik saja? ini pakai Almet-ku"_

_"Gwenchanayo Hyung"_

_apa matamu tak kemasukan lumpur?"_

_"Hyu-Hyung~ aku baik-baik saja~"_

_._

_._

_"OPPA~! Kenapa kalian begitu perhatian padanya?"_

_"eh? kenapa? memangnya salah kalau perhatian dengan adik sendiri?"_

_"MWO~! ADIK?!"_

_._

_._

_._

**_To Be Continued_**

**A/N :**

**sekali lagi aku tegaskan kalo FF ini bukan jiplakan dan terinspirasi dari komik aslinya yang ku ubah jalur ceritanya (mungkin) dan ada sedikit pemberitahuan...**

**untuk FF "My Everlasting Friend" akan di Hiatus kan... entah sampai berapa lama karena baik aku maupun Yumi-Chan berfokus pada kegiatan pribadi... udh segitu aja..**

**Kamsahamnida *Deep Bow***


	2. First School

**My Lovely Hyung**

**Author : Park EunRa JewELFishy**

**Main Cast : SiHaeKyu x Hyuk (Main Pair is HaeHyuk!)**

**Rated : T**

**Length : Chap 01 – First School**

**Genre : Family, Romance, School Life**

**Summary : **

**Disclaimer : They're (characters) Belongs To God!**

**A/N :**

**"Annyeonghaseyo... gak tau mau ngomong apa sebenarnya, tapi ada perubahan... FF ini mungkin akan melenceng jauh dari komik asli-nya (****_Read : "My Handsome Brother"_****) karena setelah berulang kali membaca... aku langsung nge-blank (_ _#) kalo disamakan, nanti dikira hasil jiplakan lagi *pundung* sekali lagi maaf Readers...**

**Mohon dimaklumi, aku sibuk dengan sekolah, kegiatan ekskul dan lain sebagainya... jadinya aku merasa agak tertekan *hiks***

**Tapi, aku usahain buat tamatin FF ini (****_walau pasti SANGAT GEJE!) _**

_Note : usia karakter di FF ini :_

_Choi Si Won (18 thn) [bayangin Wonppa di Bonamana]_

_Choi Dong Hae (17 thn) [bayangin Haeppa di Hero]_

_Choi Kyu Hyun (17 thn) [bayangin Kyuppa di Mr. Simple]_

_Choi Hyuk Jae (16 thn) [klo ini terserah saya XD *PLAKK!*]_

Dan kali ini kupakai nama Asli Hyukkie ._. Dari seluruh FF buatanku yang sering memakai nama Eunhyuk ketimbang Hyukjae

NO FLAME AND BASHING! If You Didn't Like, Please To Close or Change This Story!

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi yang tenang di sebuah kota metropolitan di Korea Selatan, Seoul. Penduduk berlalu lalang dikota untuk pergi ke tempat tujuan mereka. Disana, terdapat sebuah sekolah ternama seantero Korea Selatan yang bernama SM High School. Sekolah elit dimana seluruh siswanya berasal dari keluarga kaya, gedung yang megah dan bersih, memiliki taman sekolah yang asri. Satu kata untuk sekolah itu, "Perfect".

Suasana sekolah begitu riuh karena beberapa mulai berdatangan memasuki area sekolah. Begitupula dengan diarea koridor yang diisi oleh beberapa siswa kelas senior yang tengah membicarakan sesuatu.

_"Ya, kau tahu? katanya adik dari Choi Bersaudara itu masuk disekolah kita", sahut seorang Namja kepada seorang Yeoja yang merupakan temannya. "Jeongmal? whoaa tak sabar akuingin melihatnya... apa dia manis?", tanya Yeoja itu. "mungkin saja... soalnya dia adalah adik bungsu dari Choi bersaudara yang menawan itu kan?"_. Celetuk seorang Namja lainnya. "tapi aku belum tahu.. adiknya Namja atau Yeoja?"

"kalau tak salah sih Namja... aahh... Coba Yeoja, pasti sangat cantik", cicit Namja yang berada disebelah Yeoja itu kemudian menghela nafas pelan. "walau Namja, kuyakin ia sangat manis... aahh... ingin sekali aku membawanya pulang kalau bertemu dengannya...", cerocos Yeoja itu sedang dua Namja tadi hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah teman perempuan mereka.

By The Way, siapa itu Choi Bersaudara? Mereka adalah kakak-beradik yang disegani di SM High School. "KYAAA~! SIWON OPPA~!", jerit sekelompok Yeoja disebuah lapangan Indoor disekolah tersebut ketika mereka melihat seorang Namja tampan bertubuh atletis men-dribble bola dan melakukan Lay Up yang sempurna. "Daebakk kau Won-ah!", puji salah satu seorang Namja yang diketahui satu tim dengan Namja tampan itu. "Jinjja? Gomawo atas pujiannya".

Namja tampan itu adalah Choi Siwon, si sulung dari Choi Bersaudara yang jago bermain basket dan Sang Pangeran yang sangat berkhariswa dan berwibawa –menurut seluruh Yeoja disana— siswa kelas XII-1.

Sementara itu di lapangan Outdoor...

"YA! GOAALL~!", pekik seorang Namja yang menjadi wasit dalam olahraga sepak bola. Beberapa Yeoja disana histeris melihat seorang Namja tampan bersurai brunette yang barusan mencetak gol tersebut. "Hae-ya... kau memang striker yang luar biasa!", puji salah satu Namja –agak berlebihan— sedangkan yang dipuji hanya berdehem sebentar dan mengambil minum ditempat duduknya.

"Oppa, kau sangat hebat... apa kau mau masuk ke tim kami?", tawar seorang Yeoja manis tapi centil kepada Namja brunette itu. "Mianhae... aku tak mau dan jangan sok dekat denganku", jawab Namja brunette itu sedikit judes dan melenggang pergi meninggalkan Yeoja tadi yang diam terpaku.

Namja brunette itu adalah Choi Donghae, adik dari Choi Siwon yang jago dalam bidang olahraga –sama seperti Hyungnya— memiliki wajah tampan namun sifatnya agak judes dan Childlish, siswa kelas XI-4.

Lalu di bagian koridor utama, terlihat dua orang Yeoja tengah membaca sebuah majalah Fashion terbaru...

"Ya, Ya! Lihat ini... Kyaaa~ Kyunnie begitu tampan~!", celetuk seorang Yeoja bersurai cokelat gelap sambil menunjukkan gambar seorang Namja tampan di majalah. "kau benar... uuhh... lihat lah, matanya begitu... aaakkhh~!", balas seorang Yeoja bersurai hitam sedikit lebay (-_-) "Kyuhyunnie memang sangat mempesona~", cicit Yeoja satu dan tak sengaja tangannya menyenggol seorang Namja yang baru saja akan melewati mereka. "A-ah... Mi-Mianhae..."

"lain kali lebih hati-hati, Agasshi...", celetuk Namja itu datar dan langsung pergi begitu saja. "e-eh... ta-tadi itu... Kyu-Kyuhyun kan?", tanya Yeoja satu terbata. "N-Ne.. ta-tadi itu memang Kyuhyun", jawab Yeoja yang berada disebelahnya.

BLUSH

BRUGH

"Y-Ya! Hyunnie! Kau kenapa?!", panik Yeoja dua ketika melihat temannya yang tiba-tiba merona dan langsung ambruk begitu saja setelah meyakini apa yang dilihatnya barusan. "terjadi lagi? Ini sudah yang ke-8 untuk hari ini", bisik seorang Namja yang melihat kejadian sebelumnnya.

Namja tampan itu adalah Choi Kyuhyun, kembaran Non-identik dari Donghae. Terkenal sebagai model remaja yang disegani dikalangan remaja Yeoja. Sangat pintar namun terkesan misterius... juga memiliki sifat yang bisa dibilang menyamai iblis jika sudah 'waktunya'. Siswa kelas XI-4.

Mereka sangat dipuja oleh kaum Hawa disana karena pesona dan rupawan mereka yang bisa dibilang sempura. Jika ditambah dengan adik mereka –yang mereka belum ketahui seperti apa rupa adik Choi Bersaudara itu—, maka pesona Choi bersaudara akan semakin meningkat –menurut seluruh siswa SM High School—

.

.

.

TENG TENG

"Acara Penyambutan Siswa Baru Akan Segera Dimulai! Diharapkan Seluruh Peserta Menuju Aula Sekolah Untuk Upacara Pembukaan!", terdengar suara pengumuman dari Sound Speaker yang terhubung ke ruang guru.

Terlihat beberapa orang yang diketahui sebagai calon peserta memasuki area sekolah. Terlihat seorang Namja bersurai kemerahan melangkahkan kakinya kedalam area SM High School. "Jadi ini ya, SM High School? whooaa... megah sekali", gumamnya. Namanya Choi Hyuk Jae, tentu ia adalah adik dari Choi Bersaudara itu. Ia tetap melangkah memasuki area tersebut tak menyadari beberapa bisikan dari peserta yang melihatnya.

_"Eh, lihat deh... culun sekali... aku jadi malas mendekatinya"_

_"sama... hiii~ aku agak geli melihatnya"_

_"sudahlah, kita pergi saja!"_

Kenapa mereka berbisik demikian? Kita lihat penampilan Hyukjae saat ini... rambut merah yang disisir sangat rapi, seragam yang dikancing seluruhnya menyisakan satu buah, kacamata baca yang tebal... terkesan Geek eoh? ._.v

_"ternyata Hyungdeul memang tak salah memilih sekolah", kembali ia bergumam. Sekarang ia melangkah ke area taman sekolah, suasana begitu asri dan damai hingga penghuni sekolah yang mungkin merasa begitu lelah bisa melepas penat di sana menikmati angin yang terkadang berhembus lembut._

_Tiba-tiba ia mulai merasa ada yang mendekatinya. "kenapa rasanya ada yang mengikutiku?", pikirnya dan ia mencoba untuk menengok kebelakang..._

_"eh? Y-Ya! Ya! Lepaskan!", pekiknya karena seekor Soang liar yang entah darimana muncul dengan tiba-tiba menarik seragamnya. "eh, bukankah itu Soang liar dari taman luar di depan sekolah ya?", bisik seorang Namja yang kebetulan berada disana. "Ne, itu memang Soang dari sana", bisik Namja lain tak berniat membantu Hyukjae yang masih meronta._

_"Lepaskan!... WHOOAA~!"_

_BRUGH_

Hyukjae terjatuh dengan tak elitnya di sekitar tanah taman yang basah sehingga membuat seragamnya kotor dan agak basah. _"Eh, siapa Namja itu?", bisik seorang Yeoja yang melihat Hyukjae yang tengah meratapi nasib akan seragamnya yang kotor tersebut. "gak tau tuh... iihh...", balas seorang Yeoja lagi._

_Hyukjae menyadari ia ditatap langsung menoleh kearah mereka yang berbisik-bisik. "A-Anu, apa kalian punya lap atau tissue?", tanya nya dan mereka langsung buang muka. _"Ya, tolong dia", bisik seorang Namja. "gak mau ah... kotor banget!"

JLEB

Hyukjae yang mendengar bisikan tadi entah kenapa langsung Down. "aaaiihh... terjadi lagi seperti sebelumnya", gumamnya dan tak menyadari sesosok Namja yang menghampirinya dan...

HUP

"Wah wah... kenapa kau kotor begini?", tanya Namja itu yang ternyata Donghae sambil mengangkat Hyukjae yang masih duduk. "Hyung?", gumam Hyukjae setelah melihat siapa yang tiba-tiba mengangkat dirinya. "apa kau baik-baik saja? ini pakai Almet-ku", kali ini seorang Namja tampan diketahui Siwon memberikan sekaligus memakaikan Almet-nya menutupi Hyukjae.

"Gwenchanayo Hyung", cicit Hyukjae tatkala ia mulai merasa risih karena dipandang aneh oleh beberapa orang yang melihatnya. "apa matamu tak kemasukan lumpur?", dan seorang tampan yang ternyata Kyuhyun... ia langsung memeriksa kelopak mata Hyukjae dan sesekali meniup-niup. "Hyu-Hyung~ aku baik-baik saja~", rengek Hyukjae.

"Grr~ apa-apaan sih Namja itu?"

"Ne, Ia mencari perhatian Urie Prince kita?"

"menyebalkan~!"

_"OPPA~! Kenapa kalian begitu perhatian padanya?", seru seorang Yeoja kesal akan perhatian Choi bersaudara dengan Hyukjae. _"eh? kenapa? memangnya salah kalau perhatian dengan adik sendiri?", tanya SiHaeKyu kalem sambil memeluk tubuh ramping Hyukjae ala Teletubies -_-"

Hening sesaat menghinggapi dan...

"MWO~! ADIK?!", seru mereka tak percaya akan ucapan yang dilontarkan dari ketiga pangeran tersebut.

"Ma-masa sih? Di-dia adik Choi Bersaudara?"

"Jinjja?! Aaiiss gak cocok banget!"

"kupikir sesosok yang manis... taunya—"

"—seekor MONYET!", Jleb! Hyukjae langsung merana setelah mendengar bisikan seorang Yeoja yang mengatai nya dengan sebutan monyet pada dirinya. "Eomma... hari ini bahkan terjadi lagi... saat mereka mengetahui kalau aku adik mereka...", batin Hyukjae merana. "Hyu-Hyungdeul... sebaiknya kalian menjaga jarak dariku~ a-aku malu..."

"walaupun kau malu tapi Hyukkie tetap manis kok~", elak mereka dan mempererat pelukan mereka sambil membawa Hyukjae ketempat lain.

_"uuukkhh! Mereka seenaknya~ T_T"_

_._

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N : Annyeonghaseyo... Mianhae kalo agak mengecewakan -_- aku benar2 lagi nge-blank -_-**

**Review's Reply :**

**AsHa Lightyagami kisslicksucks : "Chingu Anime Lovers ya? Sama dunks *toss* Chap satu udh di Updated, Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**leehyunseok99 : "KyuHyuk? Mianhae aku lebih suka Haehyuk ._.v tapi mungkin setelah FF ini tamat akan kubuat Story tentang KyuHyuk ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Reviewnya ^^"**

**Amandhharu0522 : "Ne, kalo disamakan nanti dikira menjiplak lagi -_- tapi Mianhae kalo Chap satu mungkin agak mengecewakan *pundung* kubuat Shiratori's Siblings dengan versi Choi's Siblings dengan sedikit style-ku(?) ehehe *PLAKK!* Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**pumpkinsparkyumin : *ikutan jejerit* XD Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**wildapolaris : Ne ini sudah Di Updated ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**Haru54 : "Hyukkie memang adik mereka... soal Incest? Lihat Chap berikutnya ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**lyndaariezz : "Ne, Hyukkie jadi adik mereka... soal Incets? Lihat Chap berikutnya ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**nurul. : "Ne Chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**nyukkunyuk : "Apa Hayoo XD Ne Chingu akan ku usahakan Update hingga End... dan Chingu, Update in lagi donk "I'll Get You" Nya XD Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**Melo : "hahahaha.. Ne Chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^"**

**Nvyptr : "Ne Chingu... Kamsahamnida ^^"**

**shiryo g bisa log in : "Ne Chingu... Kuharap gak mengecewakan ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**guest1 : "Ne Chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya^^"**

**WONHAESUNG LOV : "Ne Chingu... Mian klo mungkin agak mengecewakan ^^ Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya^^"**

**Guest : "Ne Chingu... dan maaf klo ini lama.. karena aku udh sibuk dengan sekolah ^^ Kamsahamnida ^^"**

**Polariselpeu : Main Pair Is HaeHyuk Chingu ^^ Kamsahamnida Atas Review-nya ^^**

**lee minji elf : "Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**Gyurievil : "Ne Chingu... tapi mungkin dibagian akhir cerita akan kubuat Kyunnie merana *evil laugh* XD Kamsahamnida atas Review-nya ^^"**

**Sekali lagi maaf kalo agak mengecewakan... kamsahamnida untuk semua Readers yang udh me-Review dan juga mungkin ada SiDers... Kamsahamnida ~**

**/Park EunRa JewELFishy/**


End file.
